Auf den Spuren des Halbblutprinzen
by Tatjana Mester
Summary: Neunzehn Jahre war die Schlacht von Hogwarts und Lord Voldemorts Untergang her. Nun waren die Kinder des Trios Harry, Ron und Hermine alt genug um ihr eigenes Hogwarts Abenteuer zu beginnen. Auch Dracos Sohn hatte den Schulbrief erhalten. Nur wer war Saffiyah Malfoy; Was hatte sie mit Severus Snape zu tun? Und was erfuhren Albus Severus, Rose und Scorpius über dessen (Ab-)Leben?
1. 1

Albus Severus winkte noch einmal seinen Eltern zu, bevor diese vom Abteil aus nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Rose und Scorpius taten es ihm gleich. ,Und freut ihr euch schon?" fragte Rose die Beiden anderen Jungen voller Begeisterung. ,Ja ich hoffe ich komme nach Slytherin, wie mein Vater!" öffnete Scorpius seine Gedanken und lächelte verschmitzt. Er war seinem Vater so ähnlich, nicht nur, dass er ihm gleichsah, nein, auch seine Arroganz und Eingebildetheit hatte Malfoy Junior von Draco. Was die Beiden jedoch unterschied war, dass Scorpius nicht ständig mit jedem Streit suchte und er verachtete weder Halbblüter, noch Muggel stämmige. ,Mir ist es egal wohin ich komme," ließ Albus Severus lauten, ,Mein Papa war ein Gryffindor, er ist ein großer Zauberer – es gibt sogar Sammelbilder von ihm- und meinen zweiten Namen habe ich von einem Slytherin, Papa sagt er war der mutigste Mann den er je kennengelernt hatte!" Rose lächelt, sie freute sich ebenso auf die Hogwarts Ankunft, ähnlich wie Albus Severus war es auch ihr egal in welches Haus sie der sprechende Hut stecken würde, Hauptsache sie würde endlich in Hogwarts ankommen und so viel wie möglich lernen können. Wie vor langer Zeit ihre Eltern, kauften auch sie haufenweise Kürbispasteten, Lakritz-Zauberstäbe, Schokofrösche und viele weiteren Süßigkeiten um sich die Zugfahrt zu versüßen. Zusammen hatten die baldigen Zauberlehrlinge viel Spaß, anders als ihre Eltern damals verstanden sich der Malfoy, Potter und Weasley nachwuchs sehr gut.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Bahnhof Hogsmeade. Hagrid der Wildhüter und Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, wartete bereits auf die Erstklässler, wie jedes Jahr hatten auch diese das Privileg Hogwarts über den See zu erreichen. Nachdem sie in den selbst fahrenden Booten platz genommen hatten ging es auch schon los. Schon bald war das große Schloss zu sehen. Vielen der Erstklässler stand der Mund weit offen, ein erstauntes Flüstern und verliebtes seufzten war über der Seeoberfläche zu hören. ,Wow!" platze es aus Rose heraus. Harry hatte seinem Sohn viel von Hogwarts erzählt, aber das übertraf dessen Erwartungen gewaltig. Das Schulschloss war von unten hell beleuchtet, sodass dessen alte, graue Mauern noch imposanter wirkten. Professor McGonagall hatte die Schulleitung übernommen und das zerstörte Hogwarts nach der Schlacht wieder identisch errichten lassen. Die Boote blieben sanft am Ufer stehen, Hagrid verließ seines und wartete bis alle Erstklässler aus ihren Booten gestiegen waren und sich in Zweierreihen angestellt hatten. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch hatten sie das gigantische Eingangstor erreicht. Als Hagrid zweimal kräftig in die Hände klatsche öffnete sich das Tor. Im inneren der Eingangshalle wartete bereits eine große Hexe, ein bodenlanger Smaragdgrüner Umhang schmückte ihre Schultern und unter ihrem großen schwarzen Hut, auf welchem zwei Federn steckten waren ein paar graue, wellige Haare zu erkennen, ihr Gesicht war von zahlreichen Falten gezeichnet. ,Das ist bestimmt die Schulleiterin, sie war auch bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts dabei." Teilte Rose den anderen mit. Und so war es. ,Professor McGonagall." Hagrid nickte ihr lächelnd zu und übergab ihr somit die Neuankömmlinge. ,Folgt mir Erstklässler!" befahl die freundliche Hexe. Sie betraten gemeinsam die große Halle, alle Schüler und Schülerinnen warfen ihnen musternde Blicke zu, auch die jeweiligen Hauslehrer wirkten gespannt, welche Häuser der sprechende Hut für die Neuen Kinder auswählen würde.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall alle begrüßt hatte, rief sie die Erstklässler nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge auf, damit sie nach vorne kommen und den sprechenden Hut entscheiden lassen konnten. Die Zauberlehrlinge wurden recht gleichmäßig auf die Häuser Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin aufgeteilt. ,Albus Severus Potter!" rief die Schulleiterin. Langsam ging der Junge nach vorne, obwohl er mit allen Häusern einverstanden wäre, war er nun doch ziemlich aufgeregt. Er nahm auf dem kleinen Hocker platz und Professor McGonagall setzte ihm den sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf. Nach kurzen grummeln öffnete dieser den Mund: ,Potter Nachwuchs, ich habe mich schon gefragt wann es endlich so weit sein würde. Dein Vater hat großes Vollbracht, Albus nach Albus Dumbledore, Severus nach Severus Snape!" Narcissa Malfoy – Hauslehrerin von Slytherin und Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste- kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte Albus Severus, während der sprechende Hut fortfuhr: ,und ein Potter im Blut, der Name den die Zauberwelt nicht so schnell vergessen wird. Ganz klar: Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall lächelte, neben der Rolle der Schulleiterin übernahm sie auch die Aufgabe der Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor, sie kannte Harry und seine Freunde sehr gut und war auch jetzt noch im regelmäßigen Kontakt mit dem Trio. Auch der Tisch der Gryffindors tobte, selbstverständlich hatten sie von Harrys Sieg über Voldemort gehört. Zumal das Geschehen auch im Schulbuch Geschichte von Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde. Nach ihm war Rose an der Reihe: ,Ah, das Granger und Weasley Blut wurde vereint, klug und wissbegierig wie deine Mutter und mutig wie dein Vater, auch ein klarer Fall für Gryffindor."

,Malfoy!" rief der Hut, als Scorpius an der Reihe war: ,du hast wie dein Vater das Bedürfnis dich zu beweisen; auch dieser hat in der Schlacht großen Mut bewiesen. Eigentlich wäre Slytherin – wie seit hunderten von Jahren - das richtige Haus für dein Blut, dein Drang nach Wissen jedoch, bringt dich nach Gryffindor!"

Scorpius hatte sich so sehr gewünscht ein Slytherin zu werden, jeder aus seiner Familie war im Hause Slytherins unterrichtet worden. Zwar wusste er, dass seine Eltern keinen wert darauf legten, dass er nun auch in dieses Haus käme (und sein Opa Lucius war zum Glück in Askaban), trotzdem enttäuschte es ihn.

Bei dem letzten Namen stockte der Hut, es war selten das der sprechende Hut lange brauchte um die passenden Worte zu finden: Saffiyah Malfoy. ,Malfoy Blut, doch die zweite Komponente erkenne ich auch." Wieder stockte er nachdenklich. ,Lang her ist es, dass dieses Blut zum letzten mal in Hogwarts war. Ich spüre tiefgründige Geheimnisse und Schmerz in dir, ich denke Slytherin wird dir auf deinem Weg weiterhelfen!" Auch Professor McGonagall musterte die Schülerin besorgt als diese zum Haustisch von Slytherin ging.

Nun konnte das Fest beginnen, nach einem Händeklatschen, wie es für die Schulleiter Hogwarts üblich war tauchte aus dem Nichts ein riesiges Festmahl auf und die verzauberte Decke ließ ein kurzes Feuerwerk erleuchten um das neue Jahr einzuleiten. ,Warum hat die McGonagall das Slytherin Mädchen so besorgt angeschaut?" fragte Albus Severus neugierig während er eine große Hähnchenkäule verschlang. Immer noch enttäuscht und etwas neidisch antwortete Scorpius: ,Keine Ahnung aber sie hat den selben Nachnahmen wie ich und ich kenne sie nicht, da ist doch was faul!" Ähnlich klug wie ihre Mutter, stellte Rose fest: ,Ihr habt den sprechenden Hut gehört, es ist IHR Geheimnis und dass soll es vermutlich auch bleiben!" Da es in Roses Nähe keinen Sinn hatte weitere Vermutungen aufzustellen, hielten die Jungs bis sie in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen waren Abstand von diesem Thema.

Nachdem sie ihren Pyjama angezogen und sich in ihr Bett gelegt hatten, flüsterte Scorpius, als er sichergestellt hatte, dass die anderen schliefen: ,Ok, nochmal, sie hat den gleichen Nachnamen wie ich. Ich kenne sie nicht. Es gibt keine zweite Familie die Malfoy heißt. Das ist doch komisch oder?" er stockte und riss die Augen weit auf, bevor er laut rief: ,Vielleicht sind wir Zwillinge!" ,Sch!" Albus Severus sah Scorpius ermahnend an und schaute ob die anderen Kinder noch schliefen. ,Hast du nicht gesehen wie sie aussieht? Sie ist das genaue Gegenteil von dir! Du hast blonde Haare, ihre sind schwarz, genau wie ihre Augen, du hast grüne! Wenn ihr Zwillinge wärt würdet ihr euch wenigstens etwas ähnlichsehen!" Scorpius nickte zustimmend: ,Hast recht..."

Auch von Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy konnte das Mädchen nicht stammen, da Lucius bereits seit 19 Jahren in Askaban gefangen war, Saffiyah wie die anderen Erstklässler jedoch auch erst 11 Jähre alt war. Auch zahlreiche weitere Theorien die die Beiden aufstellten erwiesen sich als nicht möglich, so beschlossen sie schließlich zu schlafen. In ihren Träumen betraten sie eine Welt die ganz und gar ihnen gehörte. Vielleicht durchschwommen sie den tiefsten Ozean oder glitten über die höchste Wolke.

,Guten Morgen liebe Erstklässler, ich begrüße euch herzlich zu eurem ersten Zaubertrankunterricht. Heute werden wir ein Heilmittel gegen Furunkel brauen, hierfür werden getrocknete Nesseln, gemahlene Schlangenzähne, geschmorte Wellhornschnecken und Stachelschein-Pastillen benötigt. Wie jedes Jahr, bekommt der Erstklässler, der den besten Trank braut ein Fläschchen Felix Felicis, man nennt es auch flüssiges Glück." Begann Professor Slughorn die Stunde Zaubertränke fand für Gryffindor und Slytherin Schüler gemeinsam statt. Alle Anwesenden starrten auf die kleine Flasche flüssiges Glück – nur Saffiyah schien unbeeindruckt. Sie war es auch, die das Fläschchen gewann, ihr Trank war mehr als perfekt. Doch nach wie vor schien sie weder beeindruckt noch erfreut als Professor Slughorn ihr den Glückstrank übergab. ,Herzlichen Glückwunsch Miss Malfoy, ich bin beeindruckt, auch ihr Vater war mein Schüler, er war mein bester Schüler, scheint als würden sie eine seine Fußstapfen steigen." Sie lächelte einseitig und verließ den Raum. ,Es scheint als würde jeder Lehrer ihre Geschichte kennen." Stellte Scorpius fest. ,Hört ihr wohl endlich auf!" mahnte Rose die Beiden entnervt. Albus Severus verdrehte die Augen über ihren Befehl. Die Kinder begaben sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln zum nächsten Unterricht – Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall. Wie auch zu Harrys, Rons und Hermines Schulzeit startete der Verwandlungsunterricht mit der Verwandlung kleiner Gegenstände.

Bis zu den Ferien verloren die Jungen kein Wort mehr über ihre unbekannte Mitschülerin. Weihnachten nahte und nahezu alle jungen Hexen und Zauberer führen nachhause- so auch Rose, Albus Severus, Scorpius und auch Saffiyah.

,Schick mir ne Eule wenn du etwas rausgefunden hast!" rief Albus Severus Malfoy Junior zu, als sie ihre Wege am Londoner Bahnhof trennten.

,Was willst du denn rausfinden?" fragte Draco seinen Sohn als die Familie zuhause angekommen war. . ,Ach wir haben ein Mädchen in der Schule, Saffiyah, sie heißt auch Malfoy." Entgegnet Scorpius nachdenklich. ,Aber ich kenne sie nicht, sie ist so alt wie ich, schaut aber nicht so aus wie ich, also denke ich nicht dass sie meine Schwester ist. Aber es gibt nur unsere Familie mit diesem Namen. Deswegen will ich Oma fragen ob sie etwas von ihr weiß, aber ich wollte sie nicht im Unterricht fragen, das war mir unangenehm." Draco runzelte die Stirn, eine Malfoy, die er nicht kannte... ,Vielleicht wurde nur ihr Name falsch ausgesprochen und sie heißt nur ähnlich wie wir?!" überlegt er weiter. Doch Scorpius versicherte ihm, dass er und seine Freunde sich sicher waren. ,Wir verbringen die Weihnachtsfeiertage eh bei ihr Scorpius, dann werden wir sie fragen!" Auch Draco konnte sich das plötzlich auftauchende Malfoy Mädchen nicht erklären, bewahrte seine Mutter ein düsteres Geheimnis?

,Frohe Weihnachten meine Lieben!" Narcissa Malfoy drückte ihre Familie fest an sich. Scorpius hatte ein sehr gute Verhältnis zu seiner Oma, er verbrachte fast immer die halben Ferien bei ihr, wenn seine Eltern arbeiten mussten. Nur in der Schule hatten die Beiden nicht sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun, da sonst vermutet werden könnte, er würde in ihrem Unterricht bevorzugt werden.

Seinen Opa kannte Scorpius nicht, da er nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts wie die anderen Todesser gesucht, gefunden und zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt wurde. Weder seine Eltern noch seine Oma sprachen je über ihn.

Während die Malfoy Familie Weihnachten im kleinen Kreise verbachten, feierten die Potters und Weasleys gemeinsam, dies hatten sie aus ihrer Kindheit weitergeführt. Traditionell durften die Kinder nach dem – vom Molly Weasley zubereiteten - Weihnachtbraten ihre Geschenke auspacken. Da jeder Schüler in Hogwarts ein Haustier besitzen durfte, hatten Albus Severus und Rose bereits gerätselt ob sie zu Weihnachten auch Eines bekommen würden – und so war es. Rose bekam ein Kniesel, eine besondere katzenähnliche Kreatur. Vom Körperbau ähneln Kniesel Katzen, sie haben jedoch sehr große Ohren und ihr Schwanz ähnelt dem eines Löwen. Da Kniesel magische Geschöpfe sind, haben sie die besondere Fähigkeit ihren Besitzer von überall Nachhause zu führen und erkennen das Böse in einem Menschen sofort. Hermines Krummbein war ein Mischling gewesen, weshalb er auch das Gute in Sirius Black erkannt hatte und sich mit dessen Hundegestalt angefreundet hatte. Rose nannte das Tier, dass sie, nachdem sie es aus der Schachtel genommen hatte verspielt gebissen hatte liebevoll ,Kneif". Harry hatte seinem Sohn einen Sprössling des Phönix Fawkes geschenkt. Nach seinem letzten Tag des Feuers, am Tag der Schlacht, hatte der Phönix, der einst Dumbledore gehörte seinen Weg zu Harry gefunden und war ihm seither ein treuer Begleiter. Beide Kinder freuten sich unsagbar. ,Wie willst du ihn nennen?" fragte Ginny ihren Sohn. Dieser überlegte kurz und sagte dann selbstsicher: ,Ich werde ihn Fini nennen." Warum konnte der lächelnde Junge nicht erklären, es war der erste Name der ihm eingefallen war.

,Papa?" sagte Albus am Abend, als Harry ihn zu Brett brachte. ,Ja mein Schatz?" entgegnete Letzterer ihm liebevoll durch das Haar streichend. ,Du hast doch gesagt, der Mann von dem ich meinen Namen habe, war der mutigste den du je kanntest?!" Nachdem Harry nickte und tief durchatmete wollte der Elfjährige wissen, was es sich mit diesem mutigen Mann auf sich hatte. Harry Potter wusste, dass sein Sohn diese Frage eines Tages stellen würde, jedoch hatte er nicht so früh damit gerechnet. Nachdem er noch einmal schwer schluckte strich er seine Haare zur Seite: ,Siehst du das?" Albus Severus nickte und so fing Harry an.

Über Voldemort und die Schlacht von Hogwarts wusste Albus Severus beschied, da das Wissen über die Geschichte von Hogwarts Grundlage des Schulantritts darstellte. Harry erzählte Albus Severus kindgerecht von seiner Suche nach den Horkruxen, seinen Träumen und die Hilfe die er - unter anderem von Severus Snape - auf seinem Weg erhalten hatte. Wie der Professor für Zaubertränke sich täglich – als Spion für Voldemort ausgegeben – als Spion für Dumbledore in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte.

Potter Junior schien beeindruckt von der Geschichte und hörte seinem Vater aufmerksam zu. Auch wenn er nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon hatte, warum der dunkle Lord so furchteinflößend und mächtig war und wie gebrochen der Professor wirklich gewesen sein musste, hatte er Mitleid mit diesem.

,Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter Harry!" Snapes schwarze Augen blickten tief in Harrys, bevor sein Kopf zur Seite fiel und er seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte.

Immer wieder wurde Harry vom selben Szenario aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, in der Dunkelheit erkannte er Ginnys Gesicht, welches über ihn gebeugt war. Ihre zarte Hand strich ihrem Mann die nassgeschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht: ,Wieder ein Traum?" wollte sie wissen. Harry nickte nur, seit Snapes Tod und dessen Erinnerung, die er ihm überlasen hatte, hatte er regelmäßig derartige Träume. ,Du musst damit abschließen Harry. Ich weiß, dass du viele offene Fragen hast, aber du wirst sie ihm nie stellen können."

Wenn Sie wüsste, dass Harry nach der Schlacht erneut das überarbeitete Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen aus dem Raum der Wünsche geholt hatte….

,Ich muss an die Luft!" ließ Harry sie wissen und verließ das Schlafzimmer um im schneebedeckten Garten weiter im genannten Lehrbuch zu blättern. Snape hatte nicht nur fast jedes einzelne der Rezepte überarbeitet, sondern auch Seiten mit eigenen Rezepten, Zaubersprüchen und deren Verwendung beigefügt. Drei dieser zogen Harrys Aufmerksamkeit besonders auf sich, einer der die schwarzmagischen Fähigkeiten eines Zauberers restlos auflösen sollte, einen den er Anti-Horkrux nannte – diesen hatte er bereits bei Albus Dumbledore angewandt. Und einen, dem er keinen Namen gegeben hatte, im rechten Eck der Seite befanden sich jedoch alte Runen. Da Harry im gleichnamigen Fach nie aufgepasst hatte, hatte er sehr lange gebracht um diese zu entziffern. Bei dem Rezept handelte es sich um ein Gegengift für einen Biss vom Voldemorts Schlange Nagini. Hatte Snape eine Vorahnung gehabt? Hätte sein eigener Trank den Professor retten können? Wieder eine Frage mehr, die Niemand Harry je beantworten können wird.

Weihnachten verging, die Ferien neigten sich dem Ende zu und auch Scorpius fasste endlich seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und tapste in die Küche: ,Oma?" fragte der blonde Junge vorsichtig, er wusste nicht wie er seine Frage über das ihm unbekannte Familienmitglied formulieren sollte. Die Frau mit den schwarz-weißen Haaren schaute ihm lächelnd ins Gesicht als würde sie ihm zeigen wollen, dass er mit ihr über alles reden können. Den Gesichtsausdruck erkennend begann Scorpius zu sprechen: ,In unserer Schule gibt es ein Mädchen, sie hat schwarze Haare und schwarze Augen…" Scorpius stockte, irgendetwas gefiel ihm in dem sich verändernden Gesichtsausdruck seiner Oma nicht, trotzdem fuhr er fort, er hatte bereits angefangen, nun gab es auch kein Zurück mehr. ,Sie heißt Saffiyah Malfoy…" Weiter kam er nicht, Narcissa unterbrach ihn wutentbrannt: ,Ich weiß nicht was du jetzt von mir wissen willst!" sie hob ihre Stimme, sodass sie nun auch Draco im Nebenzimmer hören konnte: ,Selbst wenn ich sie kennen würde, würde dich das überhaupt nichts angehen!" Als sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, sah sie ihren Sohn auf der Türschwelle stehen, der sie mit mahnender Miene fixierte: ,Nichts gibt dir das Recht meinen Sohn so anzuschreien!" Ihre Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet, sie war noch nie laut geworden, weder als sie Draco erzogen hatte, noch wenn Scorpius bei ihr war – egal wie er sie zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Doch nun war er kurz davor ihr tiefstes Geheimnis zu lüften. Niemand durfte je davon erfahren – aus verschiedenen Gründen, sie hatte es versprochen, nicht nur sich selbst.


	2. 2

Die Weihnachtsferien waren zu Ende und die zweite Hälfte des Hogwarts Schuljahres begann.

Im Hogwarts Express, während Rose zur Toilette ging, erklärte Scorpius Albus Severus, weswegen er ihm keine Eule mit dem Gesprächsergebnis zukommen lassen hatte. Außerdem erzählte er, dass auch seine Familie ihm zu Weihnachten ein Haustier geschenkt hatte. Die kleine Fledermaus von der er sprach hielt sich an seiner Umhangtasche fest, während sie kopfüber schlief. Doch trotz der eben noch aufkommenden Freude beim erzählen über seine Fledermaus, konnte der Junge nicht begreifen wieso seine so liebe Oma so aggressiv reagiert hatte, hätte es nicht auch gereicht einfach zu sagen, dass das ihr Geheimnis ist? Er war gekränkt.

Auch Draco hatte mit dem Ereignis zu kämpfen, er zerbrach sich den Kopf über mögliche Beweggründe seiner Mutter, so hatte er sie nie zuvor erlebt. Was konnte so schlimm sein, dass sie es nicht einmal ihrem einzigen Enkelsohn oder ihm selbst sagen konnte. Draco strich sich durch das mittlerweile kürzere blonde Haar, bevor er seinen Kopf in den Händen abstütze. Sie musste Lucius fremd gegangen sein – kann man es fremd gehen nennen? Schließlich war er seit 19 Jahren in Askaban und würde das Gefängnis voraussichtlich auch zu lebzeiten nicht mehr verlassen. Wem hatte sie versprochen nichts zu erzählen und vorallem von wem war dieses Kind?

Derweil waren Potter, Weasley und Malfoy Junior wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen angekommen, morgen war Quidditch Turnier und der Unterricht entfiel deswegen, so konnten sie sich bis zum Morgengrauen unterhalten. Sie mussten sich austauschen und neue Pläne schmieden solange Rose nicht anwesend war, in ihrer Nähe war dieses Thema tabu! Sie nahmen sich vor Saffiyah nun öfter zu beobachten und ihr, wenn möglich, zu folgen – dies war nur möglich, währen Rose ihre Zusatzkurse belegte. Gesagt – getan, doch zuvor fand das erwähnte Quidditch Winter Finale statt. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, wie fast immer eben. Es war ein aufregendes Spiel, ein Kopf an Kopf rennen. 10 – 10, 20 – 10, 20 – 20, 50 - 60. Zum Schluss konnte der Gryffindor Sucher den Schnatz fangen, der Sieg brachte den Gryffindors noch obendrein den Hauspokal ein. Ärgerlich, die grüne Mannschaft hatte so hart auf diesen Tag hingearbeitet, doch die Roten hatten offenbar den besseren Trainingsplan gehabt. Schon am nächsten Tag war die Niederlage – zumindest für die Zuschauer – schon vergessen.

Rose hatte nach den Zaubertrankstunden drei Stunden Muggelkunde Unterricht. So setzten die neugierigen Jungen ihren Plan in die Tat um, nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, folgten sie der Mitschülerin. Natürlich hatte Harry seinem Sohn den Tarnumhang überlassen, sodass das Mädchen sie nicht sehen konnte. Mit schnellen Schritte rauschte sie durch den Regen in Richtung der Hogwarts Ländereien, immer weiter in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. ,Scorp da dürfen wir nicht rein!" stellte Albus Severus fest. Scorpius zog ihn weiter, er ignorierte die Angst seines Freundes und wies ihn lediglich darauf hin, dass er nicht so laut sein solle.

Sie folgten der Mitschülerin bis in den dunklen Wald. Dort setzte sie sich an einen Baum und schrieb etwas in ein Buch, während ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Die Feder kratzte stillebrechend auf dem Pergament. Albus Severus dachte an die Geschichte die sein Vater ihm von der Träne seines Lehrers erzählt hatte. Konnte man aus jeder Träne eine Erinnerung gewinnen? Vermutlich nicht, abgesehen davon wäre das viel zu auffällig gewesen. Die Jungen schlichen sich leise näher, bis sie direkt hinter dem schluchzenden Wesen standen und lesen konnten was sie zu Papier brachte. Die Seiten des Buches waren sehr gewellt, vermutlich weinte sie jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Gedanken aufschrieb: es entpuppte sich als Tagebuch:

3.Januar 2017

Liebes Tagebuch,

auch heute war wieder ein grausamer Tag, zwar bin ich wieder in Hogwarts und muss nicht mehr alleine zurechtkommen, reden jedoch, will noch immer niemand mit mir. Meine Mitschüler mustern mich Tag für Tag, sie hänseln mich wegen meiner abgenutzten Robe und meinem löchrigen Umhang, doch niemand fragt warum. Ich hätte gerne Freunde. Jeder hat jemanden mit dem er Hogwarts, dessen Ländereien erkunden und für Proben lernen kann. Eigentlich sollte ich es gewohnt sein mich alleine durch das Leben zu schlagen, aber ich hatte Hoffnung, dass ich wenigsten hier jemanden finde der mich mag, oder sich wenigstens mit mir unterhält. Mama hat wieder nichts von sich hören lassen in den Ferien. Ich vermisse Papa, in den Ferien konnte ich mir die Fahrt in die Klinik wieder nicht leisten. Die Ärzte sagen es geht ihm schlechter. Ich hoffe er kennt mich noch, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal besuchen kann.

Damit endete ihr Eintrag und sie klappte das schwarze Buch zu. Sie brauchte noch einige Minuten um sich zu beruhigen, dann steckte sie ihre Feder und das Buch in die Tasche und begab sich mit zögernden Schritten zurück zum Schloss.

Als sie außer Sichtweite war, legten die Jungen den Umhang ab. Sie waren verdutzt und hatten Mitleid mit ihr. ,Meinst du das stimmt?" fragte Scorpius seinen Verbündeten. ,Scorp das ist ein Tagebuch natürlich stimmt das, sonst würde sie es ja nicht rein schreiben!" Scorpius nickte und senkte seinen Kopf. ,Vielleicht sollten wir uns mit ihr anfreunden?!" gab er von sich, halb fragend, halb bestimmend. Albus gab ihm recht sie sollten es versuchen.

Schon am nächsten Tag machten sie ihren Plan wahr, Albus Severus, der nicht sonderlich gut in Zaubertränken und mal wieder überfordert war, bat das sonderbare Mädchen um ihre Hilfe beim Vorbereiten der Zutaten. Zuerst blickte sie ihm erschrocken in die Augen – scheinbar hatte sie wirklich noch nie jemand angesprochen – doch dann nickte sie. Rose beobachtete das Szenario genau und Scorpius wusste sofort, dass sie die Beiden später zur Schnecke machen würde, weil sie davon ausging, dass sie wieder etwas im Schilde führten. Dabei meinten es die Jungen dieses eine Mal tatsächlich nur gut. Während sie Albus Severus die Zubereitung und Handhabung der Zutaten erklärte wurde ihre Stimme sicherer. Als Albus Severus sich bei ihr bedankte, war sogar ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu erkennen, doch bevor die Jungen sie fragen konnten ob sie die Pause gemeinsam verbringen wollten, hatte sie den Klassenraum im Kerker auch schon verlassen.

Wie erwartet prustete Rose beim Essen los: ,Was habt ihr Jungs jetzt vor? Wollt ihr jetzt nett tun und sie dann ausquetschen? Lasst sie doch einfach in Ruhe!" Die Jungen hatten sich bereits am Vortag darauf geeinigt, dass es wohl bessere wäre Rose nichts von ihrem Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald zu erzählen. ,Es ist gut wenn jemand mit ihr redet!" begann Albus Severus, ,Genau…hast du mal gesehen wie traurig sie ist weil sie immer alleine ist?" fügte Scorpius noch hinzu. Rose rollte mit den Augen, ,Jungs…", sie erhob sich und verließ die große Halle.

,Harry Post für dich!" reif Ginny, die soeben McGonagalls Eule empfangen hatte. Die Briefe der Schulleitung waren die einzigen, die Harry sofort öffnete, zum Einen aus Angst, dass sein Sohn etwas angestellt hatte, zum Anderen weil er seine ehemalige Professorin nicht auf eine Antwort warten lassen wollte.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Ihr Sohn sich gut in der Schule eingefunden hat. Seine Noten in Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei werden stets besser. Was zuletzt auch daran liegen mag, dass Ms. Weasley ihn unterstützt und dazu bringt zu lernen.

Er ist Ihnen sehr ähnlich, Potter.

Ich freue mich Sie bald wieder im Hause begrüßen zu dürfen, falls sie auch dieses Jahr bereit sein sollten Ihre Begabung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Schülern und Schülerinnen zu teilen.

Ich erwarte Ihre Eule, grüßen sie auch Ginny Potter von mir.

Gez. Minerva McGonagall

Natürlich war er bereit, er freute sich jährlich auf seine Lehrstunden in Hogwarts, dieses Jahr jedoch ganz besonders, da er nun sein Wissen auch an seinen eigenen Sohn weitergeben konnte. Er schickte die Hogwarts Eule umgehend mit passender Antwort zurück.

Saffiyah war nach Albus Bitte um Hilfe nicht mehr im Unterricht erschienen. Mittlerweile waren seitdem genau drei Wochen vergangen, die Jungen sprachen nun weniger über sie, was gab es auch Neues zu sagen, schließlich war sie ja nicht aufzufinden. Da niemand etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte, sorgte sich keiner ihrer Klassenkameraden um sie, falls sie ihre Abweseneheit überhaupt zur Kenntnis nahmen. Als die Beiden Gryffindors - verbotenerweise und gut getarnt - am selbigen Tag nach Sonnenuntergang über die Ländereien schlichen, konnten sie beobachten, dass Saffiyah sich wieder zu ihrem Platz im verbotenem Wald begab. Wieder weinte sie bitterlich. ,Lass mich mit ihr sprechen." Bat Albus Severus seinen Freund leise um Erlaubnis, dieser nickte und hob den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang an, damit sein Freund ihn verlasen konnte.

Verunsichert aber zielsicher begab sich Albus Severus zu dem weinenden Mädchen, welches ihr Buch noch nicht geöffnet hatte – Merlin sei Dank – dem Jungen wäre es sehr unangenehm gewesen sie anzutreffen während sie ihre zu Papier gebrachten privaten Gedanken geöffnet hätte.

Er setzte sich neben sie, ohne sie zu begrüßen beobachtete er ihre Tränen und fragte leise: ,Was ist passiert?" Saffiyah hob ihren Kopf nicht sie bestritt das etwas los sei. Doch nach ein paar Minuten drückender Stille atmete sie tief durch: ,Zu viel." Begann sie ihre Geschichte die der Anfang einer wunderbaren Freundschaft werden sollte.

Der Sohn des Auserwählten lauschten ihren Worten aufmerksam. ,Ich wohne … lebe … seit ich 6 bin alleine. Meine Mutter kann sich nicht um mich kümmern und mein Vater ist schwer krank. Mum habe ich seit meinem zweiten Lebensjahr nicht mehr gesehen und Dad kann ich nur besuchen, wenn sie mir Geld schickt und das hat sie seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr. Während der Ferien bettle ich, das Geld reicht dann gerade so für Essen." Ihre Sätze wurden immer wieder von lautem Schluchzten unterbrochen. ,Und dann komme ich hier her, niemand redet mit mir, ich bin genau so alleine wie immer. Die Schüler hänseln mich wegen meiner Kleider und die Professoren bemitleiden mich, weil sie mehr über meine Vergangenheit wissen als ich selbst."

Albus Severus hatte geahnt, dass sie keine schöne Vergangenheit hatte, dass es so schlimm war hatte er jedoch nicht erwartet.

,Heute lernen wir Expelliarmus, den Entwafffnungszauber. Wendet ihr diesen in Richtung eures Gegners an, so entreißt ihr ihm seinen Zauberstab, verletzt ihn jedoch nicht."

Harrys Zeit war gekommen, nur war er wieder für drei Wochen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Bei ungefährlichen Zaubern setzte Harry auf die praktische Lehrmethode. Daher wurde der Unterricht vom Lehrraum in den Raum der Wünsche verlegt, wie damals, als Dumbledores Armee im Raum trainierte stellte dieser die benötigten Materialien zur Verfügung.

Harrys Schüler lernten schnell, innerhalb der drei Wochen beherrschten die Erstklässler bereits den Entwaffnungszauber und konnten harmlosere Zauber abwehren, die Zweitklässler lernten Flüche zurückprallen zu lassen und ausnahmslos alle Drittklässler beherrschten nun den Patronus Zauber. Harry war stolz auf seine Lehrlinge, so schnell hatten die Hogwarts Stufen noch nie gelernt. Auch auf seinen Sohn war Harry sehr stolz, nicht nur weil er ein guter Zauberer war, auch weil er Saffiyah aufgebaut hatte und sie unterstützte. Die Beiden - und auch Scorpius – waren sehr gute Freunde geworden. Nur Rose mied sie aus irgendeinem Grund, zwar akzeptierte sie ihre Anwesenheit, sprechen wollte sie jedoch nicht mit ihr, auch wenn sie nicht erklären konnte/wollte was der Grund für ihr Verhalten war.

Die Sommerferien kamen Näher und Harry erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit Saffiyah. Sie würde wieder auf der Straße leben, täglich um Geld für Nahrung betteln und wenn sie keines bekommen würde? Die Sommerferien warwn, er würde sich um seine Freundin sorgen, wenn sie auf der Straße leben müsste.

Kurzerhand verfasste er einen Brief an seine Eltern:

Lieber Papa, liebe Mama,

ich hoffe es geht euch so gut wie mir. In der Schule habe ich eine Freundin gefunden, sei heißt Saffiyah. Ihre Situation ist ein bisschen schwierig, deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob sie über die Sommerferien bei uns bleiben kann? Wir würden uns freuen!

Kuss

Euer Albus Severus

Genaueres wollte der Junge seinen Eltern nicht erzählen, Saffiyah sollte selbst entscheiden können wie viel sie von ihrem Leben preisgeben wollte. Natürlich – Harry und Ginny waren herzliche Menschen – erlaubten sie ihrem Sohne seine Freundin mit zu nehmen.

Als Young Potter mit seiner Slytherin Freundin in der Bibliothek saß fragte er beiläufig: ,Hast du deine Sachen schon gepackt für die Ferien?" Als sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte wurden ihre Augen feucht, sie hatte Angst, Angst vor der Einsamkeit, Angst vor dem Hunger und Angst vor dem Tod und Angst schlechte Nachrichten aus dem St. Mungos Hospital zu hören. ,Das solltest du aber bald, ich hab nicht so viele Mädchen Klamotten, also natürlich können wir welche kaufen aber ich glaube für die ersten Tage solltest du trotzdem welche einpacken."

Albus Severus lächelte sie an, er freute sich riesig, dass ihm die Überraschung geglückt war. ,Heißt das……?" Saffiyah schlug ihre Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, sie brauchte nicht weiter sprechen ihr Freund wusste was sie wissen wollte und hatte ihre Frage bereits mit einem nicken bejaht. Freudentränen weinend fiel sie ihm um den Hals, sie hatte nie in ihrem Leben solches Glück verspürt. Ferien – ohne Angst, ohne Hunger, ohne betteln. Vielleicht konnte sie ihren Vater besuchen, vielleicht konnte sie ihm ihren neunen Freund vorstellen – das St. Mungos Hospital lag im Zentrum von London, unweit vom Wohnsitz der Potters, sie brauchte nichteinmal ein Fahrticket. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich frei und wohl, sie rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und die steinerne Treppe hoch in ihren Schlafsaal um so schnell wie möglich alles was sie hatte in einen Koffer zu packen.

Endlich konnte es los gehen, der Hogwarts Express fuhr pfeifend und dampfend aus dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade.


End file.
